Dark World
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Raphael finds out something's going on with Michelangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an honest sick idea that kind of popped into my head and needed to be heard. Hahaha. Profanity and some unsettling images ahead. As always, read and reviews please.**

**Remember I don't own them (TMNT). **

Raphael leaned against the punching bag as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand. The lair was darker and quieter than usual. Everyone was in a strange mood for the last week.

Leonardo had called off patrol in the last couple of days. Even the turtles' night owl, Donatello, stopped working on his projects and headed off to bed early. And Mikey . . .

Raphael stifled a yawn as fatigue finally settled in. He grabbed a towel from the dryer and headed towards the bathroom. Sounds of water bounced off the wall tile as steam slowly began to pour out into the room. Raphael removed his mask and padding before placing his sais on the sink.

The hot water cascaded down his sore muscles and into the cracks of his shell. He watched the water slowly swirled down the drain, letting his mind drift away.

_Raph, Raphael._

A sudden chill ran down his spine as the hot shower turned cold. "Shit," Raph muttered as he turned the faucets off. Something dark drifted to the corner of his eye. He jerked his head around to see a figure standing by the door.

The figure seemed to glide to the sink and stopped. It felt like someone was watching him in anticipation and anger. Suddenly the figure shot across the bathroom and out of the door as Raph reached for the shower door. He felt the heat of anger filling up his chest.

He wrapped the towel around himself as he went to grab his gear. There was his mask, his padding, and . . . where were his sais? A light bulb went off in his head as Raph figured who the culprit was.

"Mikey," Raphael growled. He quickly put on his mask and padding. Thousands of thoughts of revenge ran through Raph's mind as he made his way to Mikey's room. Maybe one good ass whooping would cure the little prankster from taking his stuff.

His foot kicked open Mikey's bedroom door. Comic books lay across the floor along what seemed to be hundreds of action figures. On one wall was the sketch of a mural Mikey had planned to finish up. Different colors of paint lined up on along the desktop. The sheets on the bed rumpled in a pile as if someone got up and didn't make the bed. Man, what a slob, Raphael thought.

"Now, where are you, you little twerp?" Raph mumbled to himself. Suddenly goosebumps popped along his arms as a cold breeze grazed over him.

_Oh, Raphie. Raph-a-el. _The voice was husky and deep as it dragged out his name. The feeling of someone watching him crept upon Raphael. "This is getting too freaky for me. I'm going to get you, Mikey. I ain't falling for your fucking pranks, you little prick." As he turned to leave, the door slammed hard, nearly knocking Raphael to the ground.

Raphael balled up his fists as he surveyed the room. That little prick **is** in here. He was going to kill him when he got his hands on Mikey. The creepiness and unsettledness turned Raphael's stomach as it threatened to release its contents.

_Raphael._

"Shut up, you dork. Just shut up." His breathing pumped furiously through his nostrils. He was sick of this game. "Where are you?"

Something black moved against the darkness. "Mikey?" Raph's voice was barely above a whisper. Michelangelo stepped forward from the corner of the room. Raphael stumbled backwards, falling onto Michelangelo's bed. He could feel the blood drainingaway for his face. His eyes widened as big as saucers at the sight of Mikey's appearance.

His eyes glowed bright red as they pierced through the darkness. A curtain of blood tumbled across his forehead down to the side of his missing cheek. Raphael could see the burnt muscles poking out along his mouth. A hole in his cheek showed some of Mikey's upper teeth. Something shiny gleamed in Mikey's hand as he tapped it against his thigh.

"What the hell happened to you? Mikey, answer me." Raphael looked on with horror as Mikey drew closer. "Look what you did to me, Raph. You were supposed to be watching out for me, your baby brother," Mikey whispered as he drew closer. Raph shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Mikey. It wasn't like that, bro." Before he could comprehend what to do next, Mikey's hand shot out and grabbed Raphael's wrist. Raphael tried to pull from Mikey's grip, but he was too strong to shake off. Suddenly Mikey pulled out Raphael's sai.

"Let's play a game, big bro." Mikey's smile crept up to his eyes as a crazed look overcame him. The sai pierced into Raphael's elbow as it sliced deeply across his forearm. He screamed as sharp pain shot up his arm.

"NO! NO! MIKEY STOP!" Raphael yelled as Mikey drew the sai back from the wound. He brought it down and sliced more gashes across Raph's arm. Blood sprouted and dribbled on his legs and Mikey's bed.

"You've been a bad boy, Raph. A bad boy," came a demonic voice from Mikey's mouth as the corners turned up.

There was a pounding on Mikey's door. "Raph, Raph, what's going on in there?" Leonardo sounded concerned and scared. His words stuck in his throat to warn his brothers. Finally the door came crashing down as Leonardo and Donatello rushed into the room.

"Help. Mikey's attacking me. Get him off. Get him off." Donatello quickly flipped on the light switch. Leonardo gasped in horror at the sight in front of him. Raphael jerked his head towards his brother. His heart pounded furiously against his chest as he watched his brothers standing in shock.

"Help me. Mikey's cutting me up," Raph yelled. Tears sprung to his eyes as Mikey sliced another cut on Raphael's forearm. Leonardo leaped forward and grabbed the sai and Raphael's shoulders. "What are you doing, Leo? Stop Mikey."

Leo opened his mouth. "Raph, Mikey's dead. Remember?" Raph shook his head. "No, no. He attacked me and cut my arm. Look. Look what he did."

Raphael looked down at his blooded arm and the hand of his attacker. But Mikey wasn't holding the sai. Instead it was in Raph's hand. No, there was no way he was cutting his own self. He continued to shake his head and began rocking back and forth. "No, no. He was here. He was here. I didn't do this. I didn't," Raph protested.

Leonardo carefully pulled Raphael's sai away from him and placed it on the floor as Donatello immediately began to clean and dress the wound. "No, Raph. You're cutting yourself again. Mikey's not here anymore, remember?" Raph's head shook rapidly back and forth. What was Leo saying? "Shut up, Leo. Shut up. He was here. He was . . ."

"Remember the night when there was a bomb at the warehouse, Raph?" Then he remembered being at the warehouse. The bomb ticked down the minutes and Foot ninjas everywhere. Mikey was next to him and then was gone. Suddenly smoke and fire filled his vision but there was no sign of Mikey.

Tears began to steam down his face, soaking up his red mask. Guilt overwhelmed him when he knew he could've saved Mikey. Saved his baby brother. Leonardo nodded at Donatello and walked out.

After a while, Raphael remained quiet and rocked constantly as Donatello finished dressing the wounds.

"Hey Donnie." Donatello swallowed hard as he looked at Raphael. His eyes seemed glassy as he continued to stare at the wall as if all of his soul was gone.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"No, Donnie," Raphael spoke. "It's Mikey. Where is that big hothead at? Why did you think I was Raph?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. It's me again. I originally did this as a one shot, but many readers sent pm messages (it'll be wrong to put pms) about extending it. Instead, I'm doing a four-part series of each turtle and their struggles with mental illness. Here's to the next part. Please don't forget to send more reviews and pm. Also put any suggestions of who you would like to see in the next chapter. Thanks everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I do not.**

_1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. _

He checked, rechecked, and rechecked again the locks to April's apartment. His breath hitched inside his chest as he slowly walked over to the light switch.

_1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4._

He flipped the lights in this pattern. They worked perfectly and quickly turned off. He mentally checked this off. It was very important to make sure everything was perfect. Every fiber of his being stood at attention while his muscles coiled tightly ready for action.

April slowly inhaled her breath. She bit her bottom lip as she watched her friend slowly making his way to the living room. It had been six long months since he left the lair. Six months since that night…

She walked over and gently squeezed his arm. He jumped at her touch and looked down.

_1, 2, 3, 4._ His fingers drummed against her hand and stopped. "1, 2, 3, 4," he counted aloud as he tapped her fingers again. He repeated the ritual once again before he let her guide him to the couch. April sat down next to him and studied his face.

Blue eyes constantly shifted around the room as darkened circles hung beneath them. His fingers continued their tapping. "1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4." He whispered to himself as he began to bounce his leg.

April tried to remember what Master Splinter told her when he began like this. Shit, she thought as her mind drew to a blank. "Hey, would you like some pizza?"

He looked at her as if he just realized April was there. He could feel his heart racing fiercely against his plastron. His hands became sweaty and clammy. "Are you okay?" April asked him as he nodded his head.

He watched April open up the pizza box and reached inside. He already knew what piece she needed to pick out but that's not what she was reaching for.

"NO!" He screamed as he slapped her hand away and snatched the box up. April pulled her hand to her chest and slowly walked over to get her shell cell. He looked intensely at the pizza, jabbing his finger into each slice.

"1, 2, 3, 4." He counted the slices. "1, 2, 3, 4." He finished the next set. "1, 2, 3, 4. This one, April. This one," he shouted as he watched her crawl towards the kitchen. Why was she crawling away? His breath grew shallower, feeling his chest grew tighter and tighter.

April backed against the counter as he sprinted to the kitchen. His eyes were wild and frightened when he grabbed her shoulders. "Nothing can be out of place. Nothing. That's what happened to them. Do you understand? That's why they're dead."

He saw their blood on his hands. Uncleaned, uncleaned. Steam scorched his hands as he grabbed April's steel pads and began to scrub his hands. His green hands turned raw and pink. He ignored the pain as the steel pads bit and dug into his hands.

"I need to get my brothers' blood off of my hands," he talked to himself. "Why didn't they listen to me? Why? Wait for my signal I said. Wait for my signal. Wait for four. Four," Leonardo began to scream at the top of his lungs. "One, two, three, four." The tips of his fingers began to bleed.

"One, two." Suddenly something sharp poked his neck. The fog slowly slipped inside his mind as he felt his legs gave away. April placed the syringe on the floor as she wrapped her arms around Leo's shoulders.

"It's okay. It's okay, Leo," April whispered. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault."

How the great leader had fallen.

**Maybe I could put in their diagnosis. Blahahaha. Thanks again. Review please submit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here is part three of Dark World and rated M for its dark and graphic details. Please note this so you wouldn't flip out. Thank you for your reviews. Please, please keep them coming. Buckle up, kiddos and ride the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and all of the turtles. I also don't own the following bands or the lyrics: Disturbed and Evanscence. They give the right kind of inspiration. Enjoy.**

Michelangelo closed his eyes as he listened to the drums thumped in his ears. He could feel vibrations of the guitar chords coursing through his body. His head bopped up and down as he became one with the music. Yes, Mikey thought to himself as the lead singer began to open the first chorus.

Containers of paint and brushes lined perfectly against the wall. Splatters of color dribbled to the floor in puddles. But he didn't care. All for the glory of art. Mikey stood with his arms crossed on his plastron as he stared at his most prized creation yet. A one-of-a-kind mural that stretched across his room and from floor to wall.

_Can you feel that?_ The singer's words seemed to reflect his mood.

Mikey's head violently twitched to his shoulders before returning to its original position. Yeah, I can feel this. He grabbed his brushes one in each hand and dripped them into the paint. His hands feverishly splashed the colors against the cement wall.

Beautiful, perfect. It took Mikey only four days to draw every perfect line, every perfect curve. He worked nonstop without sleeping or eating. He laughed aloud. But he didn't care. The surge of energy was perfect for he never had this experience.

Fierce energy had its possessive hands embracing Michelangelo and he LOVES this. Only this song turned it up to the manic pace which he now obeyed and followed. The creative and his thoughts plunged into his mind, into his soul for full force.

_It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes_

_The world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

"Yes, yes, so true. So true," Mikey said as his corners of his mouth turned up, showing his teeth. Then he began to laugh and laugh. Harder and harder. He crumbled to the floor but he refused to let his hands stop their work.

Tears sprouted to his eyes as his sides began to stung, sending pain through his body. The hands and colors were in control now. Mikey swede side to side as the music pounded harder and harder, the screams of the singer ripped into Mikey's soul.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YES, TELL ME. I WILL DO IT!" Mikey screamed to no one. Suddenly, it felt like the bottom fell out. The song stopped and so went the inspiration and creativity. What happened? He wondered as he stared at his color stained hands.

He remembered the last part of the song; _you've woken up the demon in me_.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you torture me?" Mikey screamed at the mural. Tears streamed down his face as he began to break his brushes and threw them across the room. Another scream blasted out of his mouth as he slammed his paint against the wall.

"I'M SICK OF THESE FEELINGS. I'M NOT LOSING MY SANITY. NO, SIR, NO, SIR." He paced back and forth in the room, violently thrusting his finger at the mural. His head did another twitch.

"STOP!" He slid under his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. The damn mural.

_You know it's getting worse, Mikey. A couple of days here and there are becoming a couple of weeks here and there, _his mind taunted him. Mikey shook his head when he spotted his I-pod. He gently put in the ear buds and pressed play.

An angel's voice began to sing against the harsh grooves of the guitar and drums.

_I'm dying_

_Praying_

_Bleeding_

_Screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God! My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

He began to cry, soaking the floor with his salty tears. She knew. Was he too lost to be saved by his family or himself?

Mikey glance up at the mural and cocked his head. He seemed to nod at some silent voice. "You're right. It must end. I need to be saved."

Raphael sighed as he headed up the stairs, carrying a tray of food. He could hear Mikey talking again to someone. Raphael knew there was no one in the room, but he could never bear to think his once happy brother now talked to himself. His mood cycles suddenly appeared out of nowhere and became more frequent and dangerous.

He knocked at the door. "Mikey." No answer. Probably still doing whatever he's painting.

"Mikey." Raphael slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. Different colors of paint splattered across the floor and wall. He saw the broken brushes and containers strolled everywhere.

A green form huddled in the corner with his shell facing Raphael. Mikey's hands were on top of his head, pushing it against his chest.

"Come on, Mikey. Time to eat." Raphael watched. Mikey never moved. Raphael walked over and shook Mikey's shoulder. "Michelangelo." He couldn't finish his sentence as Mikey fell backwards onto his shell. Red ran down his neck to his chest as a piece of wooden brush stuck out of his neck.

Raphael knelt beside him and began to pressure. Mikey could hear his brother screaming for someone but he was too late. He gazed again at his prized mural. The scenery was of a green luscious meadow with an orange masked turtle leaning against a large boulder. In his hand was a bouquet of white lilies covered in crimson that came from the turtle's neck. The turtle in the painting seemed so quiet, so at peace.

Mikey smiled and laughed. "Finally we are free."

**See warned you about the graphics. Please give reviews to help continue for the last part of Dark World. Love all you readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's the last and final chapter to the Dark World series. Warning of profanity and disturbing graphics. I promise you're not going to see what's going on. Thank you everyone for following this series and GREAT GREAT applause to my readers and my followers. Thank you for your advice and always keep them coming. Oh by the way in response to one of my reviews, I'm not a dude but an awesome dudette. Haha. Bet you didn't see that coming. Love y'all. **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Donatello sighed out loud as the images on the computer screen continued to switch from camera to camera. So far there was nothing except miles of concrete tunnels and constant flow of water with god knows what floating in it.

He shivered slightly as he pulled his coat tighter around him.

_Mental note: Thank Casey for the coat._ File placed in his mind's profile. He gave out another sigh as he watched the warm invisible exhalation turned into the most beautiful puffy white cloud before it disappeared. Fascinating. No one appreciated the small things in life.

The New York winter had arrived with vengeance from last year. It was barely the beginning of October and it was already several feet in fluffy cold snow. Donatello slowly spun in his chair. All the lights were out except for his lamp and computer screen. It was unusually quiet in the lair. No arguments, no TV, no battle cries.

Beep. Click, click. Beep. Click, click.

Donatello rubbed his palms together, trying to warm up.

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONONONONO! OOOOOOHHHHHHEEEEE!_**

He nearly fell out of his chair and stared at the screen. The screen switched scenery, showing every inch of the sewers. There was no one in sight. His heart pounded against his chest as it created the steady rhyme. He felt the muscles in his neck and arms tightened up.

"No, Donatello. We're not doing this tonight. Don't listen to them," he spoke to himself. Donatello chuckled aloud at the thought that he was reasoning with no one but himself. It is sometimes hard to remember he had been alone for a long time.

Alone for a month. No brothers, no father. _Nononono. Ssstttooppp. Sssccaarrryy. Demon, demon, demon,_ they began to scream in his mind. His black chair shot from beneath him as Donatello quickly stood up. All of his little gadgets knocked into the floor as the chair crashed in the desk.

His face crinkled together as the corner of his lips pulled back to a feral snarl. He felt the adrenaline coursing through every vein to the ends of his nerve. No matter what situation he was in, somehow he was completely in awe how the biological signals and chemistry that his body produced and reacted. Ignoring his thoughts, Donatello jabbed his finger to the wall opposite of him.

"What the hell did I say? Shut up. Shut the fuck up or . . ." A low growl escaped his chest. "I'll make you shut up." Silence finally crept in. He rolled his neck and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Donatello glanced at his watch. 6:00 p.m. He nodded to himself as he pulled down the coat's sleeve. He walked out of his lab and closed the door tightly. Though he knew no one would try to break into his lab, it was too hard of a habit for Donatello to try to break now.

He walked into the darkened dojo and headed to the far corner. There laid a small table covered with a white tablecloth that reached the floor. At the foot of the table were several white candles that dwindled down. A brown colored urn stood in the center of the table with five pictures and taller white candles surrounding it.

Donatello grabbed the matches and slowly started to light the candles. As they lit up, the darkness began to lift off the pictures. Pictures of Leo and Raph were on the left side as Master Splinter and Mikey stood on the other. The only reminders of his once close knitted family.

He bowed to the floor as tears welled up and poured down his family. It was two months ago when Splinter had become sick. Unlike his brothers, Donatello was unable to leave the lair, constantly caring for his ailing teacher. His beloved father.

The memory of that night he was alone with Sensei before his passing. _Promise me you will take care of your brothers. Please don't let them get hurt. _Donatello nodded in response. _I promise, Father. I will, no matter what._

**_AHAHHAHAHAEHHEEHEHEHHEOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**

"THAT'S IT!" Donatello screamed as he slammed his fists in the hard concrete. He stood up ready to deal the voices when the alarm sounded off. He ran full speed into his lab and gazed at the computer screen.

Click. Nothing in camera 1. Click. Nothing in camera 2. Click. _Well, well, look here_, he thought to himself as a glimpse of red hair disappeared into the corner of the camera.

As if on cue, there was a knock echoed throughout the lair. Donnie swore as he reached the door and slowly opened it. He prayed the voices would be quiet for a while. _Just send her away. Too dangerous._ His hands trembled as they opened the knob.

There stared at him was the angelic face of April. He forgot how beautiful she was. April smiled, her cheeks reddened from the winter wind. "Hey Donnie. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever." Donatello drew back as she reached for a hug.

He smiled as he nodded at her. He hasn't spoken to anyone in forever that he began to laugh manically. April's brow rose up at his reaction. "I'm sorry. Come in." She understood what had happened.

April began to relax and walked towards the couch. She forgot how cold it got in the sewers during this time of year. April glanced at the hollow look of her best friend. His mask gone. His brown eyes dull with purple bags under his eyes. "How have you been?" she began to ask. Donatello began to answer when there was ….

**_ .GGGGGOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA_**

He felt his palms become clammy and sweaty. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the voices again. Trickles of blood slowly sipped down his throat.

_She can't know, too dangerous. Don't let her know. It'll ruin everything, _Donatello's mind began to rush the reasons inside his conscious. He closed his eyes briefly before he popped them open.

Her eyes opened very wide as if she was a deer in headlights. She shook her head as he smiled. _Watch yourself_, he reminded himself.

"I haven't heard for you in quite a while and no one answers the phone anymore," April began as she watched Donatello sit in the armchair across from her.

**_AhahahahaAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP!_**

Donatello slammed his hands into the chair and dug his nails in the seat. April looked puzzled and glanced towards his lab.

"Donnie, what was that?"

"What was what?" Before he finished, April jumped up and ran to the lab. "No, April. Don't," he yelled. The door was slightly ajar, but she couldn't see anything. April took in a deep breath before she pushed the door aside and walked in.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. There stood before her were three chrome steel tables. On each table was each of his brothers strapped down with leather restraint across their bodies and legs.

Raphael's head twitched from side to side with white foam dripping from his mouth. "I'm Mikey. Where's Raphael? Oh Raph, where are you, big brother?"

In the middle table was Leonardo. His face looked panicked as his eyes constantly shifted side to side. "1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4." His fingers drummed against the table as he continued with the ritual.

She slowly walked towards the last table against the wall. Michelangelo was humming a song. "Am I too lost to be saved? Too lost. Too lost," Mikey sang in a whisper. His eyes looked glassy and dull. "I'm finally free."

"What the hell?" April felt her heart thumped fiercely as she grasped the computer desk to steady herself. "I don't understand. Why? I don't. . .DONATELLO. What did you do?"

"You don't understand, April. You shouldn't have come." Donatello leaned against his now closed door as he calmly shook his head side to side. His voice was cold and monotone. So different from the warm, gentle Donnie she knew. As he walked towards April, she shrunk back on the desk.

Donatello shrugged as he picked something from Raphael's table and patted Raph's head. A sinister smile appeared on his face. "I promise Splinter my brothers would never get hurt. That I would take care of them. After he died, they became more irrational, more reckless. So…"

He began walking towards her. "Slowly I began to inject them with this while they slept." Donatello lifted up a syringe filled with a yellow-green liquid.

The other three turtles began to scream and laugh as their nightmares continued to run its repeated course. Donatello's grin grew wider as he cranked his neck, listening to the sweet sound of his work.

"See fear and unstable mind keeps them safe from out there," he jabbed his finger at the screen. "And themselves. It's the only way to save them." He placed his hands on either side of April. She shook her head as tears ran down her face. The truth stared her in the face. Donatello was gone. Completely gone.

"You're fucking insane. INSANE!" She screamed as she grabbed something sharp and stabbed it through his hand. April shoved him aside and ran to the door. She sobbed as she struggled to pull the door opened. Lock. Fuck he locked it.

She spun around with her back against the door. Donatello sighed again as he pulled the knife out of his hand. There was no screaming. There was no pain. He became use to the numbness of his body and feelings. The calm and coolness emerged into his soul. April turned around as she finally unlocked the door.

One foot out of the door and then something pricked her neck. The room spun around and around as she crumbled to the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Should've stayed home but you'll never be alone again." Donatello hummed to himself, picking her off the floor and carrying her to the empty table next to Mikey. He strapped her down and watched. A few seconds later, her blood curling scream began to fill the room as each of the other brothers followed suit.

He smiled as he glanced at each and every one in the room. "I promised, Father. I'll keep them safe. Never to be hurt again.

_Forever, together. No more worries of danger. Now to fix the cameras._

Donatello began to whistle an upbeat tone as he picked up his duffel bag and headed in the dark sewer tunnel.

_No,no, Mikey, no! One, two, three, four. I'm finally free. Donnie, No, Donnie._

The screams silenced by the slamming of the lair door.

***Bows* Thank you so much. Please as always submit your reviews and suggestions. Thank you again. Love you.**

**Hey sequel is up.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my fellow readers. I'm letting you know the sequel for Dark World is up. Come on and read if you dare. Hehehehe**


End file.
